Named Again
by Reccasflames7
Summary: It's another book, after The Key. I really hope you like it! And it will have more than two points of view, so don't worry
1. Chapter 1

Elena-

A few days after Rochelle's death, we were sent back to school. Arkarian had told us that we should keep going to school, so we wouldn't arouse suspicion.

So now I sit on a bench in the school yard with Neriah as we wait for the others to show up. I think about what Dillon is doing right now. He's probably feeling bad about being rude to Rochelle before she died. Dillon could be so thick-headed sometimes.

Neriah hears my thoughts and I silently curse myself. Like Ethan, I struggle with screening my thoughts from truthseers. Neriah smiles and says, "It's ok Elena, I shouldn't have been listening to your thoughts in the first place." She speaks quietly when she says this.

Then she says in a normal tone of voice, "I should probably talk to Dillon." I nod, agreeing with her. "You should do it soon, I don't know if he still has the same feelings for you before the battle." Neriah nods and Matt and Isabel come over. Isabel takes a seat next to me and Matt sits next to Neriah.

Matt looks at the both of us and says, "Were you guys talking about Dillon?" We nod and Neriah says, "I have to talk to him soon." Isabel speaks up, "You should do it after school. It's best to talk to him as soon as possible." Neriah nods, agreeing with Isabel.

Then the bell rings and kids start entering the school building. The four of us gather our stuff and go inside.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Neriah-

After school I look for Dillon. I find him out in the school yard talking to Matt. They appear to have made up. I approach them and they turn to me. Matt smiles and greets me, "Hey Neriah, should I go and let you talk to Dillon?" I nod and talk to him through my thoughts, _Stay close by in case Dillon tries anything. _Matt nods slightly and turns away.

He walks over to where Ethan and Isabel are talking and sits with them.

Dillon looks at me and asks me, "So you wanted to talk to me?" I nod and try to be nice about what I'm saying to him, "Dillon, I love Matt, not you. I'm sorry, can we just be friends?"

Dillon thinks for a minute. As soon as I hear his thoughts I step back. Dillon steps foward, grabs me by the arms and kisses me on the lips. "Dillon! Stop it!" I try to push him away. Dillon doesn't let me go. He's able to keep his hold because of his strength.

Matt sees us and runs over right away. Dillon hears Matt coming and turns around to face him. Dillon grabs my wrist and holds it tightly. "Let her go Dillon," Matt says calmly. Dillon shakes his head and Matt asks again, this time sounding a little irritated. "Let me go Dillon, please," I ask him politely. Seeing my pleading look, Dillon lets go of me reluctantly.

Elena comes over and sees us. "What's going on?" Elena asks, shocked. Her green eyes have a little fear in them. Matt answers her, "Dillon kissed Neriah." While Dillon is glaring at Matt, I move away from him and go over to Matt.

Elena stares at Dillon angrily and says, "Dillon, how could you do that! Can't you see Neriah just wants to be friends with you."

Dillon looks at Elena and immediately regrets his actions.

Dillon doesn't answer Elena. Elena, still looking angry, says to him, "I think you and I need to talk." Dillon sighs and says, "Alright." Elena smiles, glad that she won. She says to Dillon, "Come over to my house and we can talk." Dillon nods and the two of them leave.

Matt looks at me and asks, "Are you ok Neriah?" I nod, glad that Elena taken care of Dillon. Matt smiles and says, "Alright, let's go to my house." I nod and Matt and I go home together.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena- Elena-

I had joined the guard a few months after Matt had joined. I could produce and control the elements. I had been accepted as one of the named just like Dillon had. Therefore I had joined in the battle against Lathenia and her horde of demons.

I walk with Dillon to my house. We go inside and go to my room. Dillon sits on the bed and I stand in front of him. "Dillon, why can't you just get over the fact that Matt and Neriah are together?" Dillon looks down at his feet. Then he looks up and says, "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have kissed her. I guess I just can't get over it."

I look at him empathetically, "You'll get over it soon." "You think so?" Dillon asks, looking away. I nod and say, "I know so."

Then my cell phone rings. It's Matt. "Hey Matt," I greet him. Matt greets me back, "Hey Elena, I just called to tell you that Arkarian wants us to meet him in his chambers. Just you, me, and Neriah." "'Kay, I'll be right over."

I hang up and say to Dillon, who's looking at me questioningly. "Arkarian wants me to meet him in his chambers. I have to go, sorry."

Dillon nods and we leave the house. Dillon goes back home and I run up the forest trail to the mountain. We approach the entrance, which appears for us. We go inside and walk through the long dark tunnel. Shaun meets us in a hallway and says, "Good you're here. Follow me." We follow him into a room where nine chairs are seated.

"Wow," I say, "Looks like even with Rochelle and Mr. Carter gone we still have nine."

Neriah hears me and laughs. I take a seat next to Neriah. Arkarian sits at my other side, while Matt sits next to him.

Matt-

Arkarian speaks, "Dartemis wants us to rebuild the Citadel." Then Elena says, "But Arkarian, I'm not an immortal like Matt and Neriah. Nor do I have the power to stop aging like you do." Arkarian explains, "Yes, but you have a second gift. Dartemis senses it. He thinks it will allow you to help rebuild the Citadel."

Immediately I can see wonder in Elena's eyes. Then Neriah says, "So when do we go rebuild it?" "Tonight," Arkarian replies.

Later that night

At dinnertime, mom makes us chicken and mashed potatoes. I can't wait to meet my father tonight, but I can't go to bed early. So I eat and smile at my mom, letting her know that I'm fine. After dinner I shower and go to bed.

I land before the ruins of the Citadel. My father and Arkarian are already there. A few seconds later Neriah lands next to me. Then Elena appears right after her.

We go over to Dartemis and Arkarian. Dartemis turns towards me and smiles, "Hello Matthew." I sigh, I'm still not used to him calling me Matthew. I greet him back and we get to work. Neriah and Arkarian get to work while Dartemis calls Elena and I to the side.

Dartemis speaks mostly to Elena, but makes sure I am listening as well. "Elena, your gift is similar to an immortal's. You can turn into any age you wish for and stay at that age. So basically, you are an immortal with a special power. This is what allows you to help rebuild the Citadel." Seeing Elena's confused expression he adds, "It's alright, I don't expect you to understand. You'll understand soon, trust me."

. Elena nods and he says to me, "Matt, you will be Elena's trainer. So watch her while you are building the Citadel." I nod and we go and help Neriah and Arkarian.

Even though time seems to stand still at the Citadel, it seems like forever to finish the Citadel. Finally we finish; the Citadel is restructured and remodified.

Elena walks over to me and asks, "Matt, if I'm an immortal, then my parents aren't my real parents. Right?" I think for a moment, I remember having a dad who wasn't really my dad. So I say to her, "I don't know, ask my father." Elena nods and runs over to Dartemis, who is talking with Arkarian.

Neriah approaches me and says, "So I hear she's your apprentice now. Am I right?" I nod and say, "She's my first apprentice." Neriah and I embrace and kiss. We draw apart as Arkarian and Elena walk over to me.

Dartemis has gone into the Citadel to return to his world. Arkarian has a worried look in his eyes. "What's.." I stop because I hear his thoughts. Neriah has too. Isabel has had a vision.

Isabel-

I lay in my bed the night Matt goes to rebuild the Citadel. I wish that I could go and help him. Since I'm not an immortal, I can't. I turn onto my side and fall asleep.

I dream that I am standing before the wall where the prophecy is written. The words to the prophecy glow, and they shift. After a series of movements they go still. Then a voice speaks, it sounds as if it is reading the words on the wall.

As the goddess of chaos falls A new evil arises

_From the ashes of the Citadel _

_A cold darkness descends _

_Kin of Chaos_

Kin of evil

_Kin of an immortal_

All three share but one fate

_The brave warrior shall find his love_

_When he meets his death_

_The seer and the ageless one_

_Shall guide the strong one to his destiny_

_The joker shall discover a dark secret_

_As he unlocks the past_

_The swordsman will lead the newly named to victory_

_Once he finds his inner strength and light_


	3. Chapter 3

Arkarian's POV Arkarian's POV

Isabel has had a vision. I hurry back to my chambers. Matt, Neriah, Elena, and I are sitting in my octagonal chamber.

We're waiting for Dillon, Ethan, Shaun, Jimmy, and Isabel. Shaun and Ethan arrive. I let them in and they walk into the room. I provide stools for them and they sit down. Then Dillon arrives, then Jimmy and Isabel.

When Isabel comes in, I stand up. I embrace her and we kiss. I can feel Matt's irritation. I sigh as Isabel and I draw apart.

Isabel takes a seat beside me. I say to her, "So what was your vision?" Isabel touches my arm and lets me know with her thoughts. I hear them and my jaw nearly drops.

Isabel nods and tells the others her vision. When Isabel finishes, Dillon says, "So we've been named again?" Isabel nods and says, "I think I know where we're mentioned." She looks at me and says, "You're the ageless one in the prophecy. I'm the seer. We're supposed to help the strong one to his destiny. I'm assuming that's Dillon," Isabel looks over to Dillon.

Then Matt says, "I must be the 'kin of an immortal.' Arkarian's already been mentioned, and Neriah has to be the 'kin of evil.' But who's the Kin of Chaos?"

That question gets everyone. I can see it in their heads. Ethan decides to break the tension by saying, "Well we know this, I'm the brave young warrior and my father's the swordsman." Shaun nods and says, "Jimmy must be the joker who will unlock the past."

Then Elena says, "And suppose I'm the kin of chaos. I'm just guessing, it could be possible." I look at her in disbelief and say, "But Elena, that would mean you were Lathenia's daughter."

"Maybe I am, I don't know for sure," Elena says. Elena goes deep into thought. I don't try to listen to them, because that would be rude.

Dillon-

I leave Arkarian's chambers after the meeting. I walk down the mountain trail and Elena catches up to me. "You ok?" She asks me. I nod, "Why?" Elena shrugs, "You just seem confused." "Just thinking about Isabel's vision, that's all." "'Kay," Elena says. She runs down the trail and catches up with Neriah and Isabel.

The next day at school, I approach Ethan and Matt on the schoolyard.. They're in deep conversation. "Hey guys," I greet them. They greet me back and I say, "Have you seen Elena?" Matt shrugs, "Haven't seen her all morning."

"You think something happened?" I ask them. Ethan shrugs, "How should we know." Then Isabel comes running over to us. She looks afraid. Matt looks concerned for his sister. "What's wrong?" Matt asks her.

"It's Elena, I saw her," Isabel breathes. "What do you mean, 'saw her?'" Ethan asks. Isabel lowers her voice and says, "In a vision. She was up on the mountain going to Arkarian's chambers. There was a flash of light and she disappeared."

"Oh god, what do we do now?" I ask, feeling worried for Elena. Ethan sighs and looks guilty. He says with a grim look in his eyes, "We may have to cut school to find her. It wouldn't be good just to leave her wherever she is now."

Then Neriah walks over. "What's all this about cutting school?" she asks. Matt looks at her and Neriah's eyes widen. "Oh great," she moans.  
At that moment it starts to rain, hard. Thunder and lightning rumbles in the sky. Dark clouds move over, covering the sky completely. "What the hell?" I say. Then the lightning starts to come all the way down to earth. When it hits the ground around the school, it makes large craters in the earth.

"Oh Damn," Ethan mutters.

The school alarm rings. Kids start running around and screaming.

The lightning gets a lot more fierce. The wind starts to pick up.

"What the hell is going on!" Isabel cries. Then Isabel freezes, her eyes wide and staring at something unseen. "Isabel!" Matt cries. Isabel shakes her head and says, "You know when I mentioned that darkness in the prophecy?" We nod and she says, "I think it's just begun to rise." "Oh crap, that's just great!" I shout.

Then Matt says, "Arkarian wants us to meet him at his chambers."

We nod and follow him as he runs towards the forest. We finally arrive at the secret entrance and it opens. The five of us run inside and go into the octagonal chamber. Arkarian is already there, waiting for us.

Arkarian provides stools for us and we sit down. He has a grim look in his eyes, like Isabel. Arkarian says in a grave voice, "Elena's been taken to another world." "Oh hell!" I groan. "How do you propose we go save her?!" I ask him.

Arkarian sighs and says, "We can't all go. The best team for this is to have two immortals and one with wings." "So let me go!" Ethan says. Arkarian nods and says, "Ethan, you will go with Matt and Neriah to rescue Elena." Ethan punches his fist in the air and shouts, "Yes!"

I feel jealousy stir inside of me. I'm not sure where it came from. Arkarian glances at me and I let him know in my thoughts that it's nothing.

Arkarian sighs and says, "Ethan, Matt, and Neriah. Go to bed tonight and I'll meet you here in my chambers." The three of them nod and Arkarian says, "It would be best if you went home right now." We all stand up and say farewell to Arkarian. Ethan, Matt, and Neriah stay to get further instructions from Arkarian. I leave with Isabel.


End file.
